You Should Practice At Home
by KnightStalker1.0
Summary: Sakura gets pole-dancing/stripping lessons from her best gay guy friend Renji. What happens when she pulls these moves on her boyfriend Gin? SMUT Gin/OC, mentioned RenIchi


FYI: I don't own Bleach or the songs (Hyouri {Ichimaru Gin, Bleach Beat Collection} and Lina Morgan's Wunderland {ft. Lady Gaga}). I only own Sakura.

Sakura was in the middle of working on a routine with Renji when her phone went off, the pleasantly soft guitar of _Hyouri_ clashing against the bass of _Wunderland_. Renji hit the pause button as Sakura motioned that she needed to answer the phone.

"Hey Gin? What's up?"

"How'd ya know it was me?"

She giggled, "Personalized ringtones."

He chuckled on the other end, "Nice. Anyway, ya father an' Yamamoto-sou-taichou wanna see ya this evenin'."

"Ah…do you have any idea why?"

"They won't tell me," she could practically hear his shrug on the other end.

She frowned, "Okay…um…are you picking me up or is dad sending a car?"

"I'm pickin' ya up. Ichi packed a bag fer ya – I'll be there in twenty. I have a few things ta finish up here an' then I'll be ova'."

"Good…take your time – I wanna get this routine down so…" she shot a glance at Renji, who just winked. "I'll let Boss know you're coming, he can bring you back if you want."

"Sounds good," he agreed, "I have some paperwork ta finish. I'll be ova' soon."

"Take your time," she grinned. "I'll be here. Oh…can you bring a change of clothes for me please?"

"I'll ask Ichi then," she could hear his grin. "Ya sweated through those ones already?"

"Well…what's left of 'em…" she muttered, "Yeah…see you later Gin."

"See ya."

She snapped the phone shut and grinned at Renji.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Dad and Yamamoto want to see me tonight. Gin has some paperwork – said he'll be over in twenty. So…I have twenty minutes to perfect this."

The owner of the club, "Boss", Hisagi Shūhei, walked into the room, confident grin in place. "How's it hanging? Working on moves for when you apply for the job?"

"Not necessarily for when I apply for a job…but it'll work either way. Gin will be here in a bit to pick me up – would you bring him back here when he shows up?"

"You're such a show-off…" he laughed. "Sure thing, but you _do_ realize you _will _be stripping here? My favors don't come for free, you know."

Sakura grinned, "Yep. Now, if you would excuse me – I have a routine to perfect in twenty minutes." She turned on her heel and strode back to Renji and the pole in the middle of the room. "Hit it." Renji hit play and Sakura went back to practice as Shūhei left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gin didn't show up for a good forty-five minutes. When he did, Shūhei took the clothes from him and set them inside of the room where Sakura was practicing.

"Give them a minute…"

Gin shrugged and leaned against the wall, tired from all the paperwork he had to do.

Renji peeked out and asked the other men, "Hey, do you guys mind if we practice on stage? This'll be the last run – we want to make sure the lighting and stuff is good for the show."

Shūhei smirked, "I'm all for it – I've wanted to see her strip for _weeks_ but she's been kicking me out of your practice sessions."

"She and I are similar…neither of us like showing off an unfinished product. Oh and Gin…are _you_ driving?"

"Yeah, why...?"

The red-head grinned, "Oh man, that's going to be a _long_ trip…I feel sorry for you – you might not want to watch…"

"It's not like we have a distinguished time ta get there…I'm watchin' – that's _my _woman up there."

"Alright, your discomfort," Renji laughed as he ducked back inside. He threw the clothes to Sakura. "Get changed – I made sure Ichi picked a good outfit," he winked. "I'm going to go set the lights."

She grinned, "Don't worry; I'll take care of Gin." She winked at Renji, who chuckled and stepped out of the room, using the door to backstage.

Five minutes later, Renji was escorting Gin and Shūhei to the bar, where there were seats with a very good view of the stage. The lights in the audience area were turned off and the light over the bar dimmed to a very soft glow. Smoke filled the stage as the beginnings of Lina Morgan's _Wunderland _floated in the air. Softly colored alternating lights glowed in smoke. None of the men could take their eyes off of silhouette in the center of the stage, one hand wrapped around the pole there.

Sakura relaxed her body, wrapped a leg around the pole and spun herself around, the smooth satin of the cropped black coat sliding nicely against the metal. She dipped down, back against the pole, her free hand gently tugging the zipper on her jacket. Breathing out as she swung herself back up, ass grinding against the pole, she discarded the jacket - letting it fall to the stage and revealing her bright orange decorative bra. A finger hooked in the waist of her pants.

Gin was rock hard by the time she had slowly peeled off those tight leather pants, revealing a sparkly thong that matched her bra. Her half-lidded, lusty eyes were on him as she wrapped herself around the pole, licking it suggestively. His eyes were wide open, staring intently, eating her up in his mind. He bit back a groan when she threw her head back in pleasure as she ground into the pole, hips moving to the beat, the tiniest of moans escaping those sinfully glossy lips. She pulled the thong down just a little bit, a bra strap fell down her arm. She twisted herself around the pole so fluidly that one would think she'd been doing it her whole life.

Just when he thought he was going to go insane, the song ended and the lights went out, the club plunging into darkness. Suddenly, it was bright again, but bearably so – the lights were dimmed but on. Sakura showed up, flushed and fully clothed a few minutes later, grinning.

"Good, bad, or ugly?" she asked.

Shūhei and Renji grinned, and the owner said, "I'm going to have to tighten security when you start working here…you'll have the _gay_ guys wanting to jump you."

"True that…" Renji grinned mischievously, looking her up and down, "I swear…if it weren't for Ichigo…"

Sakura blushed harder at that, but didn't even look at them. She read the hunger in Gin's eyes – he wanted to pounce on her like she was a delicious little mouse and he was the hungry python…and it made her shiver with excitement. She trotted over to him, heat gathering in her orange eyes, and reached out, cupping his face.

Gin grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him and brought her lips to his – fire burning through their veins. Her heart rate was already elevated from the nerves and the performance, but this man she was kissing just made it shoot through the roof and _far_ past Pluto.

"Mine," he growled in between kisses. He nipped at her neck, sucking lightly at the place that made her moan. She tilted her head back, giving him more access to her skin. He cupped her ass in one hand, the other tracing her spine – pressing down on those few places that left her breathless and wanting more. Man did he know how to press her buttons…

She ground her hips into his instinctively, both of them groaning in pleasure of the friction. Sakura pulled his mouth back up to hers, tongues tangling, saliva mixing. Gin's hand left her back and went to cradle a breast instead, rolling it around in his palm.

Shūhei and Renji exchanged knowing looks – the couple had completely forgotten about them. If they weren't already turned on by Sakura's performance on stage, this _definitely_ did the trick. Grinning, the black haired man winked and decided to torture them.

"Hey lovebirds – there's no fucking on this bar!"

Renji snickered as Sakura buried her face in Gin's neck, embarrassed as all hell. Gin just glared at them, eyes open – but not open enough for the men to distinguish what color they were. The silver haired man turned back to the girl on his lap as she murmured something in his ear. He paled and then started looking a little green – whatever Sakura had said had effectively killed the mood. She pulled herself off of him, looking a little disturbed herself.

Shūhei, not knowing better, asked, "What'd you say?"

She shuddered, "Kenpachi in a rainbow and unicorn print string bikini…"

Their cocks went down as quickly as they went up. That was a _truly_ disturbing mental image…everyone left the club looking a little green.

It was a long, two-hour drive to the headquarters of the Gotei 13 Industries. Sakura's father, Kyōraku Shunsui, was the commander of the first division and Yamamoto-sou-taichou, founder and president of Gotei 13 Industries, was the grandfather-figure in Sakura's life – the only grandfather-figure she had ever had. To her, he wasn't Yamamoto-sama – he was ojī-sama.

It was very late when Gin and Sakura arrived, there had been a terrible traffic jam when they were in Tokyo and it had set them back a good hour and a half, almost two hours. Yamamoto told them to go get some sleep; they would meet in the morning. They agreed and Gin waited in the hall as Sakura bid her father and "grandfather" good-night, hugging them before going out and meeting Gin. Grinning, he took her hand in his and took her to his room in the Third Division complex for the night.

He unlocked the door and let Sakura inside. She dropped her bag at the end of the spacious bed and pulled out her toothbrush and hair comb. Gin watched with his blue eyes wide open, as she trotted into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. Sighing, he sat down on the bed and untied his black uniform shoes, pulling them off with his socks. He loosened his tie, untucked his shirt, and forgot that the rest of the world even _existed_ as his eyes landed on Sakura's dimly lit form. She was swaying her hips and grinning mischievously at him as she combed her hair. He swallowed as she walked back out of the bathroom. She gave him a knowing, lusty look as she flicked off the overhead lights. The only light coming into the room now was the moonlight through the sheer curtains covering the windows that were at the back of the room.

She swayed her hips to nonexistent music, and danced like she had at the club. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her as her body twisted and turned, even without the pole she turned him on. She took her time taking her jacket off, unzipping it halfway a letting it slide down her shoulder and showing off parts of her bra. It was the same routine just improvised and a _hell_ of a lot slower – this was for _him_ and him _alone_ and she wanted him to enjoy this. She discarded her jacket and pulled down the edge of her tight pants, the edge of her thong showing. Just when was about to get up and finish taking those clothes off of her before taking her hard and fast against whatever surface he found first, probably the wall, she peeled off the pants leaving her in nothing but her thong and bra.

She strode over to where Gin was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, silver hair glinting in the moonlight. Grinning she pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed him as she pushed his shirt off of him. He groaned as her fingers massaged his sore shoulders, tongue sliding down his neck and his chest. Her tongue swirling around his nipple and her fingers tweaking the other one, elicited a moan from the Third Division captain. He threw his head back as her hand started traveling lower.

"_Sakura_…"

"Shhhhh," she hushed him. "You're always taking care of me – it's my turn to take care of you."

He dropped all protests as her fingers glided over him, gently massaging him through his slacks. She swirled her tongue in the hollow between his collar bones as her nimble fingers undid his belt and slipped it out of the belt loops, tossing it to the floor somewhere "that-a-way". She slid off of his lap and started tugging off his pants and boxers; he lifted his hips to help her. Once the offending garments were removed, she grinned at him before kneeling between his legs.

He gasped when took him into her mouth, a hand fondling his balls gently, tongue twisting around him in intricate patterns. She started bobbing her head slowly, sucking gently before suddenly deep-throating him, humming around his stiff member. Gin moaned loudly, fingers tangling in her hair as the other hand knotted in the sheets he was sitting on.

"Oh god Sakura…" he groaned. He didn't think he was going to last much longer if that hot mouth kept working him like this. She sucked him hard and bobbed her head faster along his length, tongue twirling skillfully around him, knowing exactly how to make him unravel. "Ah fuck…" He dared to look down at her and nearly came as he saw her looking up at him, with her mouth full of his cock, and one of her hands stroking herself, dipping inside of her slick folds, fingers covered in the clear juices. "Ah…fuck…oh god…Sakura…"

She hummed around him again, swallowing around him, her eyes still locked with his. With no warning, he came – spilling his load into her mouth. She greedily swallowed every last drop, licking anything she may have missed off of his still somehow hard member.

Not wasting any time after he recovered from his high, Gin went and picked Sakura up and laid her down on the bed. His mouth claimed hers as he touched every inch of skin he could find. He rolled a hard nipple between his fingers, his mouth latching onto its twin. The girl under him moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back up so she could kiss him. She flipped them over, grinning seductively.

"I never said that I was finished," she wagged a finger at him.

"Sakura," he warned but could say no more as she kissed him before sliding herself onto him, taking him hilt-deep all in one fluid move. They both moaned at the feeling. She set a slow pace, rolling her hips and lifting them before slipping back down. Gin took her hips in his hands, helping her move. It was a slow, steady rhythm, not rushed, not fucking each other into abandon. _This_ is what they meant by "making love"…

Anyone walking past that room would feel the passion and love and heat pouring out of it from behind the locked door, and the breathy moans would probably scare them away.

The brunette opened her orange eyes and locked onto to Gin's blue ones, increasing the pace by a fraction. It was too much, the love in his eyes and the feel on him inside of her – Gin's kiss pushed her over the edge, moaning and tossing her head back in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. He wasn't far behind her as she milked him for all he was worth. They lay there, panting as if they had just run a marathon.

"I don't think ya've worn me out quite like this before," he teased, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

"Good – that means I've done my job," she breathed, smiling. "I thought you'd like it…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Ya planned this?"

Her smile turned into a grin, "Of course – why else would I ask Renji for lessons on pole dancing? You didn't think I did it just so I'd be ready for a potential future job, did you?"

Ichimaru Gin was floored. "Call me back when my brain reboots," he sighed and rolled onto his back. She laid her head on his chest, an arm thrown over him, sheets barely covering her breasts.

"Gin?" she looked up at him tiredly.

"Yeah?"

She smiled softly at him, "I love you."

"I love ya too," he smiled – a _real _smile. "I love ya too. And ya know what?"

"What?" she asked playfully.

"Ya should practice at home more," he grinned. She laughed and nuzzled his chest, cheeks burning slightly. He looked at her, "Well it's true…" She just laughed again and looked up at him lovingly, a hand trailing down the side of his face. They kissed one last time before they fell asleep.

_Maybe I _should_ practice at home a bit more…_


End file.
